Dark Magician
by ThePurpleArcher24
Summary: Xander Thompson comes from a family of witch hunters. Cursed by Klarion The Witch Boy, he is taken in by Zatanna and her father. They train him in the dark arts, but due to the curse by Klarion, every high level spell he casts, his soul is drained more. Can he find a way to reverse the deadly curse or will he become a soulless man?
1. The Story Begins

**What's up everyone, this is ChainGangSoldier45 coming at you with another superhero based story, this story centers on my OC Xander Thompson a.k.a. Dark Magician who currently appears in Shadow knight1211's Warriors of The Lost story. This story chronicles what he did from leaving Zatanna and Zatara to joining Shadow and the Warriors. **

***I own nothing that belongs to DC only this story and Xander.**

_Twenty-Two Years Ago_

_Crystal Thompson, a former witch hunter stared down at her child, a small five year old African American boy with black hair that had sprouted out into a medium Afro, he had emerald green eyes. She had taken herself and her son into hiding due to what she had done some time ago when she had gone on a witch hunt for the know Klarion The Witch Boy but things had gone wrong as she and her group had been ambushed, while her group had been killed but she had escaped or so she thought as Klarion had caught her and placed some weird curse on her which he claimed would affect her son Xander. Knowing that the curse would affect her son who she had been told by their saviors Justice League members Zatanna and Zatara that her son was a special one as because of the curse he was a child of magic._

_When the Zatara's offer them a chance to hide she took it because she knew if her father knew that his grandson was a witch he would have him killed. She reached down and caressed her son's head but stopped when she heard the sound of creaking floorboards making her turn towards the door, thinking that it was only Zatanna coming back to check on them she left the room and entered the living room only to stop when she saw a familiar cat staring back at her. Crystal turned around to run back to her son but found herself unable to move, she tried again but again she couldn't move. "My…my what do we have here, it seems that Mr. Savage wasn't lying when he told me of your location" Crystal stiffened at the familiar voice. _

_She was spun around to face the Klarion The Witch Boy, "You can't have him you piece of shit," she shouted in rage. Klarion only replied with a smile then with a flick of his hand he slammed her into the wall only to pick her up and slam her against ceiling followed by the ground where he dropped her one fall time. Klarion stood up from the chair he was sitting in and walked around so he was standing in front of her, he crouched down so he was on her level. He lifted her head up so she would look into his red eyes, a wicked smile crossed his lips but his head jerked to the right when he heard the sound of a door being opened and his smile grew wider when Xander walked out into the living room._

"_Run Xander" Crystal shouted, the boy stood scared, for being five he didn't understand what was going on in front of him. Klarion stood then snapped his fingers and when he did a loud snap could be heard, the Witch Boy made his way towards the frightened boy but before he could get any further he was flung across the room making him hit the wall. Klarion looked up to see Zatanna and Zatara standing there in the doorway, he growled in rage then with a dark light both he and his cat were gone. _

Xander jolted awake, he was sweating heavily, he hated that nightmare which plagued him every night. He flung his bed covers off of him and got out of bed, he walked to the window of his apartment stared outside to the streets of Washington D.C. below, he could have gone to the other cities such as Gotham, Metropolis, Star City or Central City but he didn't want be somewhere the Zatara's could find him or the so called Justice League. He walked away from the window, making his way over to the dresser and pulled on his regular set of clothes, which consisted of black hoodie, white Nikes high tops, blue wrangler jeans and white baseball cap he always wears backwards.

He goes to leave the apartment but stops and grabs a dark green and blue wristband, which he snaps around his wrist. Xander walks outside then after looking around again he starts walking down the sidewalk but stops momentarily as he senses that someone is watching him, he looks over his shoulder but sees nothing so he starts walking. As a few blocks away from his apartment he got that familiar feeling again so he turned around but this time only his head and that's when he noticed that he was indeed being followed but by who he had no clue although he was going to find out right now.

Xander turned the corner into an alleyway then waited, as soon as the person whom had been following him appeared he grabbed him then slammed him against the wall. "Who are you and why are you…" he started to ask but stopped when he noticed a gleam in the eye of the person making him drop the man to the ground before saying, "What are you doing here Fuseli, you're The Lord of Night Terrors following a someone who is intermediate when it comes to dark arts which means your once again doing Zatanna's dirty work by keeping tabs on me" the man smiles up at him before turning into a small green creature.

"Don't expect me to lie to her either cause she said that I want to keep doing what I love I have to do this small feat" Fuseli replied, Xander rolled his eyes then said,

"Let me guess, and if you don't then she will send you back through every dream you has ever invaded which would cause an imbalance in Fuseli's equilibrium and would most likely destroy you" Fuseli nodded his head and again Xander shook his head in annoyance before saying, "Damn Fuseli you fall for that very damn time" Xander walked back and forth before stopping in front of the small creature, he squatted down so he was eye level with him. "You go back to Zatanna and you tell her that the next time I see you I'll send you back myself" Xander stood then left the alleyway, he knew that Zatanna knew that Xander wouldn't dare do that due to the repercussions it would have on his soul.

That day when Klarion showed up, he had placed a curse on Xander before killing his mother. According to a book that Xander had read back when he stayed with Zatanna and her father, whenever Xander performed a high level spell he loses a piece of his soul which is why he rarely performs a spell such as healing someone that is on the brink of death. Although he would never tell Zatanna this but he respected her, he left the alleyway and started walking once again, yes he may have powers but he still need some sort of income so he had gotten a job but as he neared his place of work he was yanked into an alleyway by someone.

He looked up at the person who had grabbed him, it was man with white skin, he had blond hair. His clothing consisted of black pants, white shirt and a brown overcoat, Xander let out a groan knowing the person in front of him, the man was Zatanna's ex boyfriend and all around smoker John Constantine.

"Hello Xander, I need your help."

**Thanks for chapter 1, I hope to have chapter 2 up very soon as we start kick the story off with Xander teaming up with John Constantine and do expect some hostile coming from Xander to John.**


	2. The Favor

**What's up everyone I am back with Chapter 2 of Dark Magician, we continue we're chapter one left off, what could John Constantine what with Xander? and could there be more to it than he's being told? the only way to find out is to read cause expect more supernatural enemies of Zatanna to appear as the story progress with the first one appearing in this chapter. I also want to thank Shadow knight1121 and patattack for reviewing.  
**

***I own nothing that goes to DC Comics while I do own Xander, Maya and the story. **

"Let me get this straight, you want me to watch over a woman?" Xander now Dark Magician asked who as now wearing his Dark Magician outfit which consisted of black boots, black pants, black sleeveless shirt and over that he wore a dark purple cloak with the hood over his head. In his hand was a dark green staff with a blue orb, he stood on the rooftop across from the DC Immediate and Primary Care, an urgent care center. When he didn't get a reply from the sometimes cunning con artist he turned to look at him, and not to his surprise there was a cigarette sticking out of his mouth. Dark Magician rolled his eyes then snapped his fingers making the cigarette disappear before saying, "Just because you can smoke that crap doesn't mean I need to smell it" Constantine smiled then said,

"Fair enough, now the woman in that hospital isn't just any woman Xander and if Zatanna has taught you anything then you know that there are people out there that can see the Supernatural just like we can, The woman's name is Maya Anderson."

"Good for her, why isn't Zatanna doing this or that Young Justice League? Better yet why are you watching over her?" Dark Magician asked him, John laughed then said,

"I'm busy helping an old friend Swamp Thing take care of some things, Zatanna is on some league mission and that young team of heroes have no training in this sort of thing while you do" D.M. rolled his eyes then said,

"Fine, I'll do it so who's after her?"

"Oscar Hampel."

(!)

Maya stared at the clock on the wall, she loved her job mostly cause she had the chance to help people but today was one of those days where she hated working mostly because her boss made her stay until eleven which was four hours later than she usually worked. She turned her head and jumped when someone appeared in front of her, "Jesus, I'm sorry, my name is Maya how can I help you?" she asked the woman. She started getting scared when she didn't get a reply instead the woman placed a basket on the desk then started walking away, "Um… ma'am you can't just leave your baby here" Maya said but the lady ignored her so Maya ran to catch up.

When she realized that she was leaving the basket with the baby inside she stopped and turned back. Maya walked up to the basket and pulled the blanket back to find that there was nothing inside, "What the hell?" she said, she looked around to see if she could find any trace of a baby in the lobby of the center but saw nothing. She shrugged her shoulders then started walking back around desk only to stop when she heard something hit the ground making her turn around and that's when she saw a doll lying on the ground. Maya looked around but found no one so she walked over and picked up the doll, she felt a strange tingling feeling as she neared the doll and got freaked out when she saw the smile on the doll's face.

Maya turned the doll over and saw a note attached to it's back, she took it off and read it out loud, "Please give Stringleshanks to a child, he will make them happy and give them hope" she turned the doll over and stared at the face that looked right back at her. "More like a Chucky Doll that's going to kill me once I turn my back on it" she walked over and dropped the doll into the lost and found box. Maya walked back over to her desk and started to get back to work, because she had her back to the box she didn't see the doll or Stringleshanks sit up, his head turned and looked right at Maya.

Stringleshanks climbed out of the box and started making its way towards Maya who still hadn't noticed. The doll reached its hand out and a butcher knife appeared in its hand, it started making its way even closer to the unsuspecting Maya as it raised the knife into the air aiming for the killing blow.

(!)

"Oscar Hampel? You mean that puppeteer who was turned into a living puppet by Zatara, because Oscar was going to harm Zatanna…. That Oscar Hampel?" Dark Magician asked. Constantine nodded his head, "Wait, I thought Zatanna locked that stupid puppet up inside metal milk canister which was originally used by Houdini? How the hell did he escape?" D.M. asked the con artist who replied,

"How do all supernatural things happen? A high leveled dark wizard but whom? I have no clue that's something you will have to find out when you interrogate Hampel" D.M. rolled his eyes then that's when he felt a strange sensation so he turned his head towards the urgent care center. "Seems like your on the job, I'll leave you to it then" Dark Magician watched as John walked off making him shake his head so he snapped his fingers and he disappeared in dark purple puff of smoke. Constantine walked out from his hiding spot but he wasn't alone as Zatanna was with him.

"You sure this is going to work Zee?" John asked her, Zatanna let out a heavy sigh before saying,

"He needs this to get his mind off getting revenge on Klarion and maybe just maybe she'll be the one who helps him get rid of the curse" John looked at her with a smirk then says,

"You really think she's that good?"

(!)

Maya ran though the halls of the center, this was not what she would describe as a great day anymore as a doll that was holding a butcher knife was chasing her. She turned down a the next hall but something tripped her so she turned her head and saw Stringleshanks right in front of her with the knife raised into the air but before he could react Dark Magician appeared behind her and blasted the doll with a spell sending it flying backwards hitting the wall at the end of the hall. "Get behind me" Dark Magician growled and instead of arguing she did as he said, he stepped forward and lifted his hand into the air which lifted Stringleshanks into the air and held him against the wall. "Who freed you from your prison Oscar?" Dark Magician asked him and when Oscar didn't reply Dark Magician started closing his hand into a fist and cracking noise could be heard. "Time is running out Oscar" Dark Magician said.

Again Oscar didn't reply so Dark Magician said, "Reif" a small fire appeared underneath Oscar who started to smoke. "Each time you don't give me what I want… the higher the fire goes Hampel now I know that wood plus fire equals ash so if you don't want to be burnt to ashes then you'll tell me who sent you" he said.

"Doctor Gotham."

**Thanks for reading, please take time to review if you liked the chapter.**


	3. Getting Things Sorted Out

**What's up everyone, I am finally back with another chapter for Dark Magician, first off thanks to Shadow knight1121, deadman68 and ****Ace of Spies for the reviews. I'm also glad to get Ace of Spies back on Xander's side and was happy to clear things up for you on certain things anyways back to things here is Chapter 4.**

***I own nothing that belongs to DC except Xander Thompson/Dark Magician and Maya.**

Doctor Gotham is a warlock who has spent millennia underground Gotham City, according to Zatanna, Doctor Gotham is the evil that has influenced Gotham for so long was a result of Doctor Gotham sleeping underneath the city for centuries. "But if he was asleep then how could he order Oscar to kill her?" Xander wondered, it didn't make sense then he got an idea so he got up and walked over to his bookshelf then pulled out a brown thick book. He flicked his fingers and the book opened to a random page, he scanned the page with his finger and landed on the only group that would have enough power to do such a powerful spell. Xander quickly closed the book when he heard footsteps, he turned to see Maya enter the room coming from the bathroom.

"Why is this Doctor Gotham guy after me?" Maya asked him, Xander went to place the book back on the shelf but decided against it at the last minute knowing he would need it later. "I mean I have never done nothing…. I mean I've been to jail a few times but was because I fell in with the wrong crowd when I was younger but what does this freak what with me?" she asked, he waited for her to take a long deep breath and catch her breath before saying,

"I wish I had a real answer but I don't, I can only make assumptions, but before I can finish can I ask you a question?" she nodded his head, "Have you ever seen thing you could never explain, things that don't seem real to you?" this time she shook her head. Xander was beginning to think that he was being a fool by Constantine again. The last time John tired pulling something over on Xander, he lit the chain smoker's coat on fire, Xander placed the book down on the side table, "All right, the best I can guess is that Doctor Gotham for some reason believes that your special and from how Oscar tried get you, means he wants you dead" he said replying to her earlier question.

"So what am I going to do now?" she asked him, Xander bit his lip, there was only one group that he knew of that could help him although he didn't really want to go to them for help cause he couldn't stand one of them. "I mean if he keeps sending guys after me I can't go home, so what can I do?" she asks him, Xander didn't really want to bring her with to Gotham but if it meant protecting her then he had no choice in the matter. When he told her the news, she got up and left the room, he waited until he heard the door close before slamming the book against his head.

"Great… the one place I didn't want to go, now have to go to, I hate my life," he said as he left the room. He came back carrying a one strap backpack, He looked around then snapped his fingers and all the things he needed fit inside the bag, he closed the bag and just as he grabbed the book Maya came back into the apartment carrying a small bag.

(!)

**Gotham City**

Xander and Maya stood outside an old run down building, as he made his way towards the building she gave him the look of confusion. He turned to look at her and held out his hand to her before saying, "Take my hand, you can trust me" she was hesitate at first then took his hand firmly in hers. Xander pushed open the door and the two of them entered, she expected to see a very run downed lobby but instead she found herself in a bar. "Welcome to the Oblivion Bar, the hangout spot for all people magical" Xander said who was now wearing his Dark Magician garb.

Maya looked around then nearly out a scream when she saw blue skinned creature staring at her. "Its okay Devil, she's with me but I do need to speak with you and the rest of Shadowpact its about Doctor Gotham" Dark Magician said. The blue skinned creature nodded his head then motioned for them to follow him, they were led to the very back of the room to a door, Blue Devil opened the door first then went inside with Maya and Dark Magician right behind him. Whence they entered the room Dark Magician saw the rest of the group was already there waiting for them, he wasn't surprised to see Detective Chimp smoking a pipe as usual. The rest of the group besides Blue Devil and Chimp consisted of Enchantress, Nightmaster, Nightshade, Ragman, Warlock's Daughter and Zauriel.

"You said you wanted to us about Doctor Gotham?" Detective Chimp asked, Dark Magician pulled his hood down then said,

"For some reason Doctor Gotham is back and for some reason he wasn't his woman don't know if he wants her dead which seems to be it or alive" the group was quite then Ragman said,

"The only people powerful enough to revive Doctor Gotham is Strega and the Pentacle" Xander nodded his head then said,

"Where can I find them?"

"Riverrock, Wyoming" replied Nightshade with a grim look on his face, Xander stood up then looked around and noticed Maya at paying attention as she was sitting down with her head in her hands. "We can look after her if you want" Nightshade said, Xander nodded his head then made his way over to where Maya was sitting, he crouched down then placed his hand on her shoulder making her look up at him.

"Your going to stay here for a while, they will look after you, don't worry, Doctor Gotham will never get his hands on you and I will find out what he wants with you" he said then stood up and started walking towards the exit, as he neared the door he pulled his hood on over his head then exited the room completely. Dark Magician made his way though the bar to the front door, he stopped for a brief second before walking out the front door bringing out side. He looked around then saw what city he was in making him smile.

**Welcome To Utah.**

**Thanks for reading, if you liked the chapter then please take the time to hit that review button and write something nice.**


	4. Learning Something Shocking

**What's up I am finally back people, first off thanks to Ace of Spies, Son of Whitebeard and Shadow knight1121 for the reviews. I really don't to keep you guys waiting but there is something you must know, at the beginning of this chapter another OC of my makes an appearance, some of you may recognize him from an old story will I would like to announce the return of the Crimson Assassin, I will be posting the first chapter of his origin story today as well hope you guys check it out cause from what I understand is that The illusive Mann will mention Mark Langston/Crimson in his story. **

***I own nothing but Xander Thompson/Dark Magician, Maya and Mark Langston/Crimson.**

Xander looked around at his surroundings, he was about to enter the Salt Lake City when his communicator went off. He quickly looked around and when he saw no one around, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bubble which he enlarged using the palms of his hands. Detective Chimp showed up on the other side of the bubble, "What do you want Chimp?" he asked, it was true that him and Detective Chimp never saw eye to eye as Chimp was there along Zatanna during his training and Chimp was the one who spilled the beans on Xander's condition out loud so he could hear without them knowing.

"I'm calling to let you know that we have located one of the people you are looking for right there in Salt Lake City, at a club called Twilite Club" Chimp said, Xander rolled his eyes, "The leader of Pentacle, Strega, be careful Xander, she uses her powers to attract both men and women to use them as human sacrifices" Chimp says, Xander nodes his head then closes the communication. The human sacrifices were used for Blood Spells but with all spells they came with a price and for Blood Spells it weakens the user. Xander made his way into town and instantly greeted by people so he returned the greeting, he made his way down the street to the nearest motel, and he was about to enter when something caught his eye or someone to be exact.

"I thought you would be knee up trying to kill your old mentor Deathstroke Mark," he said as he approached a man standing outside one of the rooms. The man ignored him and pushed open the door to the room then entered so Xander followed him inside making sure to the door behind him. "Or you still following the League of Assassins?" Xander asked as he took a seat at the small table in the room, Mark take a seat across from him.

"Things have changed Xander" Mark replied with bitterness. Xander and Mark had run in before, a few years back Mark had tired to kill someone Xander was trying to protect then the two ended up teaming together to take down the person who had hired Jethro in the first place. "Listen I'm not here to talk about my life or current situation, I'm here to let you use my room while you're here" Mark said before standing, he walked over to the bed and picked up the duffle bag then started walking towards the door before stopping. He turned his head to look at Xander then said, "And Xander…. Don't do anything I wouldn't do" Xander watched as the assassin left the room.

(!)

**Somebody pull the fire alarm, girl, where you from?  
Cause you got this club on fire and outside I bet all they smell is smoke  
(All they smell is smoke)  
The way your body roll I'ma lose control  
Cause you got this club on fire and outside I bet all they smell is smoke  
(All they smell is smoke)**

Smoke by 50 Cent and Trey Songz filled the club as Xander entered the Twilite Club, he looked around searching for Strega but didn't see her so he walked over to the bar. "Whiskey please" he said, he turned his back to the bar getting a better look at the club and as he watched people dance which looked like they were having sex on a dance floor in public. He rolled his eyes and turned back to the bar just as the bartender placed his whiskey down in front of him, "Thanks" he muttered, normally he doesn't drink but there was something about this mission that was putting stress on him. Xander quickly downed the glass then motioned for another one, he was beginning to think that fur ball Detective Chimp was just pulling his leg to get back at him for some reason.

"Long night?"

"You can say that" he replied then turned his head to see Strega sitting next to him, Xander tired not to give himself away but from the look of it Strega was going to use him as her next target due to the fact she was leaning close to him and if she wasn't a freaking psycho bitch Xander would probably be into… actually he was into psycho bitches and with that he said, "Can I buy you a drink?" she smiled so he ordered a drink and paid for it.

"So what brings you to the Salt Lake City?" she asked him, Xander smiled then said,

"Just passing though."

"That's it? Just passing though…" she scooted closer to him, "Come on there has to be something you can want?" she said with a smile which returned before saying,

"Well this is one thing."

(!)

Xander pushed open the door of his motel room with his foot as he tried concentrating on his currently make out session with Strega who had her legs wrapped around his waist. He dropped on the bed and continued to kiss her when pulled away, "What's wrong?" she asked him with a smile, he told her one moment and went into the bathroom to freshen up, the smile on her face quickly vanished. The plan was not going fast enough, she climbed off the bed and made her way towards the bathroom and opened the door only to be blasted backwards by a bright light.

Dark Magician walks out of the bathroom with his staff pointed right at her, "Why does Doctor Gotham want Maya killed?" he asked her, she looked at him confused then said,

"He doesn't want her killed" this time it was Dark Magician who was confused so he asked,

"If he doesn't want her dead then why did Oscar Hampel try and kill her?" Strega rolled her eyes.

"Leave it to that idiot to screw everything up" Strega replied, "My master doesn't want her dead because that girl is his heir."

**Thanks for reading, now off to post Chapter 1 of The Crimson Assassin.**


	5. Calling For Help

**What's up everyone, this time I am back for good and I know I kind of messed up by so I went back and rewrote the ending of Chapter 4 by saying that Maya is the decedent of Doctor Gotham instead his daughter because it would make more sense that way. So please enjoy cause truth be told we are reaching the end of the story cause this was never intended to be a sixteen chapter story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and what not.**

***I own nothing except Xander Thompson/Dark Magician and Maya so enjoy.**

"I know what I fucking heard Chimp" Xander snapped at the member of the Shadowpact, Xander placed his fingers on his nose which is something he would normally do when he got irritated with something. "According to Strega, Maya is his heir meaning he wants her to take over when he finally dies…. But I still don't know fucking why" he said as he took a seat down at the table that the Shadowpact were sitting at as well. Xander glanced over his shoulder to see that Maya was still sleeping so she hadn't heard anything, he turns back to face the members, "I just don't think it was smart to bring Strega back here, I mean if he wants her, can't this help them get closer?" he asked them. Xander rubs his head then goes to speak when the door to the room is blasted open sending everyone flying backwards, he lifts his head to see Bagman, Jack of Fire, Karnevil, Sister Shadow and White Rabbit the other members of The Pentacle came striding into the room.

Xander and Nightshade attempt to get up only for them to be stopped by Sister Shadow who turns into a shadow creature then slams then against the wall pinning them there so they can't move. Xander and Nightshade watched helplessly as Bagman freed Strega and White Rabbit tied up Maya then Sister Shadow released her hold on Xander and Nightshade but she knocked them out. Xander awoke to find the room completely destroyed and also that he was the only one there all of the members of Shadowpact along with Maya were gone. Xander stood only feel pain shoot up in his left leg making him fall back down to the ground, he growls in pain before grabbing his dark green band which he flicks making it grow into his staff.

Using the staff he left the room to find the bar was destroyed as well, he heard movement coming from underneath the debris so he snapped his fingers to find out that it was Eddie Deacon, the currently owner of Oblivion Bar. Xander lets out annoying grunt as he walks over and helps the Telekinetic up to his feet, "I knew it was a bad idea in letting those freaks rent a room" Eddie spat as he dusted himself off. Xander grabbed him by his collar then slammed him up against the wall, "What the hell is your problem?" Eddie spat. Xander said nothing as he released his grip then limped out of the bar coming into Gotham.

As Xander stepped outside his staff turned into a short black cane, he knew that he couldn't save Maya and Shadowpact by himself, which meant only one thing. He was going to have to call the one person he never wanted to speak to again, Xander looked around making sure that no one was around before opening up a communication bubble right in front of him. He waited until the person on the other line picked up and when he did he came into contact with the person but before they could say anything he interrupted them by saying,

"I… I need your help."

(!)

Xander sat in a booth at the end of the local diner in Gotham City, he ate the food that he had ordered when suddenly someone sat down across from him. He looked up to see none other than his former mentor Zatanna sitting across from him, Xander told her everything that had been going on and also told her that he wouldn't had contacted her but was the only one he trusted to help. "We can't do this alone so that means we must recruit others to help us," she said, he let out a small grumble before saying,

"We're seriously not going to ask him for help" a smile spread across her face then she said,

"Not this time, besides I think he's too busy helping Swamp Thing" Xander let out a sigh of relief knowing that wasn't going to have to deal with Constantine again for the time being. "No we're going to need people who The Pentacle won't expect to see, we need… I got" she said, Xander raised an eyebrow he was going to be honest she scared him sometimes when she got that smile on her face. "Pam" she muttered and a map appeared on the table between them, he looked down at it and saw that there were three spots lit up. Xander looked at her confused then said,

"Only three people? I mean the Pentacle has six members and if we and yes I said we get this three that's not enough we need one more person." Zatanna placed his finger on her chin then snapped her fingers as a fourth spot lit up. "Okay this is great and all but how do I know that I can trust these people?" he asked her, she didn't reply at first then took her hat off placing it on the table next to her. Zatanna took a deep breath then said,

"I trust them so yes you can trust them" Xander let out a loud scoff then said,

"I don't remember saying I trust you" Zatanna sat back in her seat, she had really thought they were going to have a decent conversation without any hostility but that didn't seem to be the case. "Don't get me wrong Zee, _I would die _for you and I never wanted to say this to you but…. Damn it I respect you" he said but didn't look at her as he stared down at the table. Xander didn't want her to see that it but he was crying, Xander quickly wiped the tears away then said, "Okay where do we go first?" Zatanna looked at the map then said,

"Switzerland."

(!)

Maya awoke to find herself in a dungeon, she heard movement to the right so she turned her head to see that the members of Shadowpact where coming too as well. She looked and counted his or her faces, everyone was here except for one, she began to feel the worse thing had happened to Xander. He had saved her life and she wanted to repay him in anyway she can but before she could do anything the door to the room opened and in walked and old man using a cane for support with that woman Xander had brought back to the Shadowpact headquarters. The old man stared at each member of the Shadowpact before turning his attention to Maya and a smile crossed his face, a shiver ran down Maya's back at the sight of the smile.

"Welcome my dear."

**Thanks for reading please take some time to review.**


	6. Ralling The Troops

**Told yall that I'd be back with new chapters since we were reaching the end of the story, in this chapter Xander and Zatanna rally the troops for his team to save Maya and Shadowpact. Now you may recognize some of the names being apart of a certain group while others are not so I did mix it up while I do plan on making the group official in later chapters.**

***I own nobody who appears in this chapter except Xander Thompson/Dark Magician.**

**Scotland**

Xander stared at the small cottage in front of him and Zatanna, he turned to look at his former mentor and friend before saying, "Your serious about this? I mean isn't recruiting him a bit much?" she looked at him then walked towards the cottage making him follow her from behind. Both of them were wearing civilian clothes not wanting to draw attention to themselves, Xander watched as Zatanna knocked on the door, they waited a few minutes before hearing loud stomps coming towards the door making Xander tense up but that quickly changed into fear when he saw none other than Frankenstein standing in front of him. He couldn't believe that Frankenstein's monster was real and standing in front of him, it kind of scared him more when the monster stepped inside allowing the two of them to enter. They entered and Xander took a quick look around, he was surprised to see that the place was clean and tidy whereas he thought it would be the complete opposite of that.

"Its good to see you again Frankie" Zatanna said as she hugged the big man, she pulled away then said, "This is Xander and we came here because we need your help" she said getting right to the point for their reason to be there. She quickly filled the giant man in on what happened and then she said, "Will you help us?" Frankenstein didn't respond right away then nodded his head making Xander let out a sigh of relief. Unfortunately the happiness ended quickly when shouts could be heard from outside making Xander and Zatanna run to the windows only to see a angry mob making their way towards the cottage some bearing torches while the others carried pitch forks.

"What are these idiots doing?" Xander asked his former mentor who replied,

"They're here for Frankie" this angered Xander so he started making his way towards the door only for Zatanna to grab his arm making him stop in his tracks. "Xander, as much as I want to interfere we must continue on" she said making him realize that there were more important things to do than to scare the angry mob off. So he nodded his head then snapped his fingers and screams could be heard outside making both of them peer outside to see a giant dragon standing outside guarding the door and the angry mob running off scared. Zatanna smiled but shook her had before saying, "Emoh su gnirb."

(!)

**London, England**

After dropping Frankenstein off at Zatanna's manor Shadowcrest, Xander and Zatanna teleported to London to recruit the next member for their growing team. According to Zatanna the next person on her list was a guy named Jason Blood, "I will go find Blood while you visit a different friend of mine" Zatanna said handing him a piece of paper with coordinates on it. Xander looked at her confused then walked off in the opposite direction, he made his way down the street ignoring the looks that some people were giving him due to the way he was dressed. Xander kept walking until he reached a small building stuck between to large buildings so he entered with caution.

"Enter Xander Thompson" came a woman's voice from the back of the room so he ventured further inside until he reached the back of the building. The first thing he noticed was a woman with long dark hair that reached down to her back, she wore a long red dress but the thing he noticed was that she wore a white blindfold over her eyes. "Hello Xander Thompson, my name is Madame Xanadu, please come and have a seat" she said, not wanting to be rude he walked over and took a seat across from her. Xander remembered reading about her in the books that Zatanna owned, Madame Xanadu had the ability of Precognition, sense and interpret magical forces and she was also immortal meaning she could not be killed because of a deal she made with death. Xander didn't have to mention that it was Zatanna who sent him here cause he was pretty sure that she already knew that, "I asked Zatanna to send you here while she took care of your objective because there is something you must know and only you can know" she said.

"What are you going to tell me your future?" he asked with a smile, which faded when the room went dark then a bright light flared up between them. Xander watched the light as a picture of Zatanna appeared, and then just as fast that image appeared it changed to show Zatanna lying on the ground surrounded by blood. "No, no Zatanna" he shouted then everything became normal once again, he goes to stand but she stops him in his tracks.

"What you seen can be undone" he turned back to face her. "The vision you saw was the future meaning it can be changed but I can only see a few things," she added making him sit back down. "From what I can see her death will happen during a battle…"

"But how can I change it" he shouted, she smiled then some of her cards from the table floated up into the air. Images of appeared on each card showcasing a different person on each of them, "What you want me to join a group of killers?" he asked with confusion in his voice. Madame Xanadu shook her head then said,

"They are a group called The Shadow Warriors, led by a man named Jayden Warney, currently the group has disbanded but soon they will come together once again and they will need you and you them if you want to change your mentor's fate." He gets up to leave but as he neared the door her voice made him stop once again, "You cannot tell them of your true intentions or they will not help you" Xander stared at her confused then left the building all together and as soon as he stepped outside he saw Zatanna standing there with a man who looked to be the same as Zatanna.

(!)

**Suicide Slum, Metropolis**

Xander stared at the area around him, he made his way towards the address given to him by Zatanna who decided to stay behind so she could get everything ready for their trip to Wyoming. As he was walking he heard screams coming from around the corner so after making sure no one was around he transformed into his Dark Magician gear before running around the corner only to come face to face with a gigantic Tyrannosaurs Rex and when he looked up he saw a gigantic Pterosaur flying around in the sky. "Are you flipping serious?" he mumbled under his breath, he ran towards the T-Rex that was chasing some cars, he pointed his staff and a blue beam shot out hitting the carnivore in the side of the head gaining its attention.

"Okay that was step 1, what the hell was step 2?" he muttered to himself as he turned around and took off running being closely followed by the T-Rex. Dark Magician leaped over a car then using his magic lifted himself up into the air, landing on the roof of one of the buildings but this only made him more of an easy target for the carnivore that roared at him. T-Rex goes for a bite but is blasted in the side of the head making both the T-Rex and Dark Magician turn to see a girl standing on another rooftop and her hands were glowing with a black aura around them. Dark Magician smiled, it was her, the girl he was here for, and her name was Traci Thirteen.

Dark Magician watched as the T-Rex went after Traci so he turned his attention to the flying Pterosaur that was diving right at him. He rolled out of the way just as the Pterosaur came swooping by, he stood and started to smile only to be wacked by the tail, which he grabbed onto. He was flung into the air making him yell as he flew though the air but he kept his hands on the tail as he starts climbing towards the body of the dinosaur. Dark Magician snapped his fingers making a rope appear that attached around his neck, he grabbed it and started pulling self towards the neck of the dinosaur. As Dark Magician neared the head of the Pterosaur it suddenly disappeared, "Sometimes I hate magic," he shouted as he started falling towards the ground that was until he was able to summon a large pillow to cushion his fall.

Traci Thirteen appeared next to him, "Traci Thirteen, my name is Dark Magician and I have come because I need your help" he said walking towards her. She stared at him so he quickly filled her in on everything, but before she could give her answer the man behind the appearance of the dinosaurs appeared in the form of Abra Kadabra who has since gained real sorcery power from a deal with Neron. Dark Magician and Traci get into defensive positions then went in for the attack, luckily Abra was no match for both of magic users so he retreated leaving them alone. "So will you help us?" he asked her, she was quite then said,

"Who's us?"

**Thanks for reading, please take time to review when you get so thanks again for reading.**


	7. Change of Plans

**What's up everyone, I think there is something wrong with the size of the font cause I wrote in a twelve but as I write this on the doc manager it looks smaller now but anyways. PLEASE MAKE SURE TO READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM.**

***Disclaimer is the same as its always been guys.**

The minute Xander met all of the recruits, the less he liked the idea of working with them. He was sat in a chair in the library with his head in his hands while he could hear Zatanna yelling at Frankenstein to put Jason Blood who had changed into his alter ego Etrigan the Demon. He looked up when he saw Zatanna enter the library clearly out of breath, "They are in time out," she muttered before dropping into the chair across from him. Xander didn't reply, he finally breathed easily that was until he heard two screams coming from down the hall. He looked up at Zatanna who let out a groan then left again, Xander shook his head then left as well making his way down the hall to where Frankie and Etrigan were having their time out. He stopped and started laughing when he saw that Zee had tied the two together front to front but what really made him laugh was the fact that Etrigan's head was practically in Frankie's armpit.

"All right have you two learned your lesson?" he asked with a smirk, Etrigan mumbled something but it went unheard so Xander leaned forward and said, "What was that pointy ears? Can't hear you, you have to speak up?" he earned a growl from the demon so he said, "Meht esaeler" the binds disappeared. Both of them stood then walked off in opposite directions making Xander shake his head in annoyance. He didn't get how the Justice League did it with so many members or how the Shadow Warriors did it as well it was a good thing it was only a temporary thing. Xander made his way back to the library hoping to finally get some peace and quite but that wasn't the case because when entered he saw Zatanna standing in the middle of the room both arms out, he looked to see that on the opposite sides of the room was Traci Thirteen and June Moone.

"How the hell can we seriously be having this many problems?" he asked Zatanna who shook her head then suddenly there was a knock at the door making Xander hang his head. He walked towards the door and pulled it open to reveal John Constantine and Swamp Thing, he never thought he'd be happier to see the chain smoker and sea creature. "Please come in" he said and before John could reply Xander pulled him inside while Swamp Thing entered right after him, "Its nuts man, these people are causing me and Zee nothing but headaches" he said as he led him towards the library. Constantine looked at the mess then said,

"Zee I think I can help" Xander's former mentor raised an eyebrow at her former boyfriend who then said, "Ladies and Etrigan you three won't be needed" with a puff of smoke, Traci along with June and Etrigan disappeared. This confused Xander who turned to the con artist for an explanation, the chain smoker smiled then said, "I knew that Zee's picks wouldn't work no offense Zee but I have gone out and found reasonable replacements" the door to Shadowcrest opened and footsteps could be heard making Xander, Zatanna and Frankenstein turn their heads as a young boy appeared. Xander furrowed his eyebrows at the sight in front of him, the kid looked to be thirteen and also someone with less experience then everyone in the room.

"I present to you Timothy Hunter."

(!)

"Are you out of your fucking mind John" Xander shouted the moment Zatanna escorted Timothy, Frankenstein and Swamp Thing out of the room. "You seriously expect me to think that a thirteen year old boy is going to be able to take on The Pentacle? I don't know what's worse the fact that you're an idiot or that your cancer as really gotten to your head" Xander shouted getting more angry with every second. He walked back and forth before sitting down in the chair again, he placed his head in his hands again hoping that everything that had been going on these past few days was only a nightmare. Xander looked up to see that John was still there and he was still in Shadowcrest, which only meant one thing it, wasn't a horrible dream. He heard John walk over and take a seat across from him just as Zatanna had done earlier, "Do you hate me John? I mean seriously every time I get involved in something that somehow involves you I always get a goddamn headache" he muttered making the chain smoker chuckle.

"I can honestly say Xander that I don't hate you, I ask you because I know that you are the best young magician out there" John replied, Xander let out a groan of annoyance again Constantine chuckles then says, "Yes Timothy is thirteen but just like you he is troubled and needs guidance as he learns" this time it was Xander who started laughing which didn't sit well with John who's eye narrowed at this. "May I ask what is so funny Thompson?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, Xander tried to control his laughter before putting his hand up for a brief second then said,

"I am nothing like that kid Johnny, I may be troubled but the last thing I would ever need is guidance from a idiot like you" Xander got up and started walking towards the door.

"Even it means saving Maya" Xander stopped in his tracks, "I see that's got your attention, those people you've found weren't ever going to work as a cohesive unit Xander, the people you have now? Now that's a cohesive unit," Constantine said with a smile. Xander dragged his fingers down his face before turning back to face the man he loathed, "That's what I thought kid" John got up and draped his arm around Xander's shoulders leading him out of the room to the dinning room where everyone was waiting for them. Xander let out a deep breath then said,

"I'm going to regret this so damn much."

(!)

"That's his great plan?" Xander said once he entered his guest room with Zatanna following close behind him, according to the con artist's idiotic plan while Xander, Zatanna and Timothy snuck into the holding cells where they were sure the Shadowpact was being held John along with Frankenstein and Swamp Thing would come in though the front. "Goddamnit I actually thought he could come up with something better than that crap" he said as fell backwards on his bed. Zatanna walked over and sat down in the corner, "Why is your ex such an idiot?" he asked her making her chuckle before saying,

"Truth be told he has come up with more idiotic plans" this time Xander chuckled, he sat up and drew his legs to his chest. She looked at him and noticed the look of discomfort on his face so she said, "Xander are you okay?" he lifted his head to look at her and nodded his head then said,

"I'm great, never freaking better… I mean the first time I was asked to protect someone… they were killed by a fricking assassin from the League of Shadows or whatever they're called then this charge gets kidnapped by the man who wants her to replace them…" he fell backwards again making his head hit the pillow. She sensed that he wasn't going to speak anymore so she got up and left the room, she closed the door behind her before making her way down the hall towards her room. Making sure to close the door behind her she walked over to her mirror and said, "Namtab tcatnoc" she waited as the mirror shimmered then the face of the Dark Knight appeared.

"Report" Batman said making Zatanna roll her eyes before saying,

"I don't think I can do this anymore Bruce, I mean there's something bothering him but he won't open up" Batman scratched his chin then said,

"Did he say what Madame Xanadu wanted with him?" she shook her head, the two friends continued to talk not knowing that Zatanna's door and been opened ajar and Xander heard everything. The whole time she was keeping tabs on him then reporting them to the Justice League, he clenched his fists in anger then walked off. "Keep your eye on him and report anything Zatanna" Batman said before breaking the transmission, Zatanna pinched her nose in frustrations before leaving the room. She made her way down the hall past Xander's room but stopped, she turned then opened the door, her face fell then she yelled,

"JOHN!" John came running up the steps stopping next to her.

"What is Zee?" he asked her, she turned to face him and said,

"Xander is gone."

**All right, this has nothing to do with this story or DC Comics in general but a project that am I working on with another author on this site RonTheRonin, we are creating our own Marvel Cinematic Universe. I wanted to take some time to tell you guys to subscribe to our community and forum thanks and now please take out time to write a review for this chapter thanks again.  
**


	8. It's Suicide

**What's up everyone, I loved that you guys loved the last chapter and hope you guys love this one even more cause well its the third to last chapter really. We see all different things in this chapter really from Xander exploding on Zatanna then the beginning of the fight which conclude in the next chapter.**

***Disclaimer: Really? Do I even have to say this? It should be pretty obvious to you guys as to what I do and don't own.**

Xander sat on the rooftop with his back against the large wall staring out at as the sun was rising. There were fresh tear stains running down his cheeks, he was tired of people he was suppose to trust always lying to him, he was officially done trusting people. Xander stood and pulled up a map of The Pentacle's hideout. He made points of where Shadowpact and Maya would be being held but then made a bigger point of where Doctor Gotham and The Pentacle would be held up as well. If he wanted to have any chance of beating Gotham and Pentacle he was going to have to free Shadowpact first, they would be the only ones capable of handling the members of Pentacle while he went for Gotham. Xander got rid of the map then stepped back away from the ledge, he threw his green band up into the air which expanded into his staff while he changed into his Dark Magician's outfit.

He was about to chant a spell to teleport him to Wyoming only for Zatanna to appear behind him. He turned to face his former mentor, "I heard you talking to Batman, and I can't believe you! Reporting on me to the Justice League what the hell Zee?" he said making sure she saw how angry he really was with her at this very moment. He pulled back his hood to show her the look on his face, "I knew I shouldn't had trusted you…. You were suppose to be my best friend… you were the closet thing I had to family," he said as he tried to suppress the tears that were coming. "But then I found out about my curse which I still can't seem to cure thanks to a psychotic freak who has made my life a living hell and half the time he doesn't he have to be near me to do it" he added as he started pacing the area around him.

Zatanna didn't say a word, she knew he had all this anger pent up inside of him and needed to release it. "You keep telling me that Klarion will pay for his crimes but by that you mean you'll lock him up in some stupid mystical object but news flash Zee that doesn't work…. He killed my mother and I will make him pay in kind with or without your help," he said before stopping his pacing. She goes to speak but he cuts her off, "I'm already on the black list for the League… what are going to me more?" he asked. When she didn't reply he only chuckled, he expected this of course, "So what is the big bad bat's plan if I act out?" Dark Magician asked her. Zatanna took a deep breath then said,

"Lock you up…. But it doesn't have to come to that Xander, just come back to Shadowcest and we can…"

"NO! I am done with everything, I am going to The Pentacle's base, I am going to save the Shadowpact and Maya but then I am going somewhere were you won't like I am going to do it because I have to" he said cutting her off. Before she could ask him anything he said, "Gnimoyw ot em ekat" with that there was dark purple smoke when it went away she saw that Xander was gone leaving her there defeated.

(!)

**Riverrock, Wyoming**

Maya sat at the table across from the man who had taken her and the people who was trying to protect her hostage. The man called him himself Doctor Gotham, the man who wanted her dead but then she thought if he wanted her dead she would already be dead which meant there was something more to it. "Want do you want from me?" she asked him finally breaking completely awkward, the old man laughed then said,

"I am dying my dear, yes I am a sorcerer but even people like me die eventually and my time has come which means I need a heir to take over for me" Maya stared at the man with widen eyes, she was in complete shock at the news. Doctor Gotham let out a cough but then flashed her a smile which she noticed that he had a sliver tooth which gave her shivers that went down her spine then back up. "So what do you say my dear?" he asked leaning forward in his chair, what could she say to him? She could really say no to a sorcerer could she? She goes to speak when she felt a hand on her shoulder making her jump so she turned to see Strega standing there with a smile on her face this only creeped Maya out completely. Maya turned back to face the man, she cleared her throat then said,

"I say…"

(!)

Nightshade stared at the wall of her cell, her and the other members of Shadowpact minus Detective Chimp who didn't have powers had their powers stripped due to a spell put over their cells by Doctor Gotham. Suddenly a loud noise caught their attention, suddenly the guard standing outside the room was blasted though the door. Dark Magician appeared in the doorway, he made his way inside then goes use some magic to open the cells but he noticed something different so he picked up the guard he blasted then threw him into the nearest cell where the guard was shocked making all of the doors popped open allowing Shadowpact to leave their cells. "Okay here is the plan people, you guys take care of the members of the Pentacle while I handle Doctor Gotham" he said earning a few gasps from them.

"Xander that is suicide" Detective Chimp said, Dark Magician glared at him then said,

"Then I die I don't give a shit right now" not allowing the others to speak he spun on his heel and ran out of the room making them follow him quickly. As Dark Magician ran though the hall members of the Pentacle and they would have attacked if Shadowpact not appeared to engage them in battle. Dark Magician ran though the halls until he reached the dinning room where he knew that Maya was being held but when he entered he didn't expect to see Maya flying in the air surround by a black aurora. Dark Magician ran to her only to be stopped by a barrier, he hits the barrier with his staff only for him to be blasted backwards.

Clapping could be heard making him turn his head to see Doctor Gotham standing there with a smile on his face. "Its too late child, soon Ms. Anderson will have all of my powers then she will take her place as leader of The Pentacle who she will lead to destroy not only Gotham but the entire world" Dr. Gotham said with his crooked smile. Dark Magician stood, he twirled his staff then slammed it against the ground, and he turned his head to look at Maya who was now looking at him with pleading eyes. Dark Magician ran to the barrier then started whacking his staff against the barrier only for it to fail.

He gritted his teeth then stepped backwards, he shrunk his staff down to its wristband form before placing it back on his wrist. There was only one way to stop this from happening, he closed his eyes and clapped his hands together then started chanting ancient Latin making his hands. The smile that was plastered on Doctor Gotham's face disappeared as he recognized the spell, he swiftly made his way towards Dark Magician but it was too late as Zatanna's former apprentice shot his hands out hitting the barrier making it explode sending everyone flying backwards hitting the ground hard.

**Thanks for reading everyone, I hope you do take the time to review this chapter guys.**

**Chapter 9: Dark Magician vs. Doctor Gotham.  
**


	9. The Final Battle

**What's up everyone, I am back once again with the second to last chapter of Dark Magician, I cannot thank you guys enough for the support on this story. With that being said, Here is the chapter were Dark Magician battles Doctor Gotham and just because I can I will be uploading chapter 10 right after this because its already done and completed thanks again guys.**

***Disclaimer: Really?**

Dark Magician's eyes snapped open, he looked around and saw that he was still in The Pentacle's base, he sat up then turned his head to see that Doctor Gotham along with Strega were trying to escape with Maya to continue the transfer. DM quickly summons a rope that pulls Maya right back to him so he catches her, Strega and Doctor Gotham turn to look at him in annoyance. "You are starting to become a nuisance boy," Doctor Gotham growled in annoyance, Dark Magician moved Maya behind him putting himself in between them. "Strega, my dear take care of this annoying pest and get that girl back," Doctor Gotham said before leaving the room. DM looked at the sorceress with a smirk, which she replied with a grunt before using her magic to throw a table at them.

He grabbed Maya and leaped out of the way making the table hit the wall behind them. Dark Magician stood up making his hands glow red, "Its over Strega, you and your master have lost" he said just as the rest of the Shadowpact showed up after defeating their opponents. Strega looked around to see that she was indeed outnumbered so she lowered her defenses, so the Shadowpact moved in and restrained her. Dark Magician made sure that Maya was okay before running off to confront Doctor Gotham who would be waiting for Strega to arrive with Maya on the rooftop. Dark Magician kicked the door open and stepped outside on to the roof to see Doctor Gotham standing there. Dark Magician narrowed his eyes at the old sorcerer, "I can see that you're weak Doc, face it The Pentacle have been defeated, Maya is safe and as cliché as it is being on a rooftop along with saying it's over Doc" Dark Magician said with a smile.

"Foolish boy, my plan has only been postponed, I will get what is mine one way or another" Doctor Gotham replied as his hands began to glow with a black aurora. Dark Magician pulled out his staff that began to glow and just as Dr. Gotham casted his spell, DM did the same and the dark purple beam from his staff hit the black beam from Doctor Gotham. The spells counteracted each other, it kind of reminded DM of the battle between Harry Potter and Voldermort when they dueled during the fourth movie except Doctor Gotham didn't look like a snake person and Dark Magician wasn't a hero that had real friends. He tired his hardest but no matter how hard he tried and how weak Doctor Gotham really was he was still stronger than Xander any day.

Maya suddenly appeared, "Maya get away from here," he said but she ignored him and suddenly her own hands started glowing white. She lifted her hands and a white beam shot out of the palm of her hands hitting DM's beam multiplying the power of Dark Magician's spell, it broke the hold that Doctor Gotham's spell on his and hit Gotham in the chest knocking him out cold. Dark Magician stared at the body of Doctor Gotham whose body suddenly turned into dust and was blown away by the wind that had suddenly picked up. Dark Magician pulled back his hood so he could get a good look at Maya who was staring at her hands in disbelief. "Hey, Maya look at me, its okay its over" he said before grabbing her hands making her look up at him.

"What happen to me?" she asked him, he was silent then said,

"Doctor Gotham has transferred some his powers into you but because he wasn't able to transfer all of them you are free to use your new found abilities for whatever you want to use them for" she smiled so he placed his arm around her shoulders and escorted her back downstairs.

**Washington D.C.**

Xander stood out on his balcony staring out at the city, it was beautiful during the night. The glass of whiskey secure in his hand, he down the glass then started to pour himself another when there was a knock at the door so he set the glass down and entered his apartment. He opened the door to reveal Maya standing there fully dressed and a smile on her face. "Maya? Come in" he said stepped to the said allowing her to enter his apartment, she looked around and saw boxes around the room. "Sorry bout the mess, I'm in the process of packing" he said scratching the back of his neck, he led her out on to the balcony so they could talk better. "So what brings you here at this hour?" he asked her as he offered her a drink, she accepted the glass then said,

"I wanted to thank you for saving me and risking your life for me" Xander smiled and nodded his head. "I figured out another way I could say thank you" she said getting his attention, he looked at her confused so she continued. "I did some research using my new powers and was able to find out that your mother had left you an inheritance" she grabbed her purse and pulled out a piece of paper then handed it to him. Xander took the piece of paper, he flipped it open to see that it revealed an account number and where the money was located which mentally groan when it read **Gotham Bank**. He smiled as he folded the paper back up and slipped it into his front pocket, Maya noticed the smile and said, "What's so funny?" he looked at her and said,

"It was a good thing I'm heading that way anyways" Xander stared down a moment then told her that he would be right back, he went back into his apartment heading straight for his room. He looked around until he found what he was looking for then went back outside, "I was thinking, your probably going to want a real good teacher to learn how to use your magic and I happen to know the perfect person" he said before handing her the piece of paper.

"Who's that?" she asked him, he bit his lip then said,

"Zatanna Zatara."

**Thanks for reading, please review and see you guys again for Chapter 10**


	10. The End

**See I told you that I would post the final chapter today, I was going to late until later tonight but then I realized that the place I'm staying the night at doesn't have real good reception so I can use my hotspot on my phone so with that being said here is the final chapter in the first story for Dark Magician.**

***I'm not going to say it because it's been the same since I started the damn story.**

**Washington D.C.- Eight Days Later**

Xander awoke because of his alarm, he reached over and slammed it off before climbing out of bed. He slowly made his way to the bathroom so he could brush his teeth and other necessities, he exited the bathroom so he could get dressed. He looked around at all of the boxes before a smile crossed his lips so he snapped his fingers making the boxes into one small box. Xander picked up the box then placed it in his front pocket, he placed his dark green wristband on his wrist before leaving the room. Xander looked around at his empty apartment, he couldn't believe it but for the first time as far as he could remember he was once again moving to a new city for something. He opened door and walked out shutting the door behind him, he made his way down the steps stopping at the office so he could drop his key off to the lady at the front desk before walking out of the building all together.

He stepped out on to the sidewalk, he pulled his hood on over his head before fishing out his iPhone and pressed the play button. Xander kept walking until he reached the corner, he stood there for a few minutes before a brown airport taxi pulled up in front of him. He climbed inside and as soon as he closed the door the taxi pulled off into the streets, he laid his head back as he closed his eyes. Normally he would just teleport himself to Gotham but decided to take his time as he didn't see the rush in getting there. Suddenly he felt his phone buzz so he pulled it out to see that he had gotten a news notification, he unlocked the screen going to the alert, and the video of a report by Gotham's Vicki Vale started playing. "_In breaking news the street gang known as the Mutants has gotten into another shootout with the Maroni family while another group has held twelve year old Jeremy Wilson hostage demanding ten thousand dollars in ransom. The parents paid the money, though unfortunately the mutants sent poor Jeremy back dead." _Xander's fist hardened in anger, surely Batman should've been there but then he remember what Maya had told him a few days ago when he called her to see how her training was going.

According to Maya, Zee along with the JLA were off fighting The Light but according to Zatanna, the JLA haven't seen Vandal Savage or The Light since the whole Reach incident eleven years ago. Xander shook his head before turning the app off allowing his music to resume playing, he looked up as the taxi pulled up to the airport and after paying the driver he got out. Xander made his way inside, got in line to go though security, he let out groan at the size of the line that was reaching to the door, luckily the line went fast but when it was his turn to go past after dispensing his phone, earrings, sneakers and wristband he walked though only for it to go off. "Oh come on," he muttered as he was escorted by a TSA personal over to the side, he stood there while the TSA started the pat down.

Xander jumped when he felt the TSA practically grope his butt making him spin around to face her. "What the hell? I am not no fuckin' pin cushion" he snapped at her before grabbing his things and walking off, he grumbled under his breath before reaching into his shirt and pulled out his necklace that he hadn't taken off. The necklace was the last thing he had of his mother, he opened the locket to reveal a picture of her smiling. Xander smiled before placing the necklace back underneath his shirt before turning his music back on. He took a seat in the terminal, he took in his surroundings making sure that everything seemed normal and not out of the ordinary.

_**Calling all coach **_

Xander stood and made his way towards the counter and hands the airline employee his ticket, she takes it then scans it before giving it back to him. Xander walked the isle until he found his seat, he was about to sit down when someone tapped him on the shoulder making him turn around. "Excuse me, my husband and son are sitting in the other two seats is it possible for you and I to exchange?" the woman asked him. Xander nodded his head then moved to the back of the plane to the woman's seat number, as soon as Xander's butt hit the chair he rested his head against the headrest and allowed sleep consume him.

(!)

**Gotham**

Xander stared at the bank from across the street, he made his making his way across the street when suddenly a car that had come zipping around the corner almost hit him. He raised his arms into the air then said, "I'm walking here" before walking up the steps and went inside the bank. He walked to one of the bank tellers and hand the person the piece of paper with the number on it then he stood there waiting while they typed in the number. Suddenly the doors to the bank were thrown open and armed men ran inside, they quickly took out the guards then opened fired into the ceiling. Warnings and threats were shouted so everyone including Xander dropped down to the ground.

Xander watched as an armed thug walked over to a girl with blonde hair wearing a black t-shirt and torn skinny jeans and another girl with the same brand of jeans and a black sweater. He watched with caution as the thug tapped her on the shoulder making her turn around, he couldn't hear what was being said at all but things changed dramatically when the girl punched the thug in his face which sent him flying back across the bank before he crashed into a wall. Xander turned his head at the sound of grenades being thrown, he watched as the grenades sailed though the air but to his surprise the other girl got in front of the first girl and the grenades were stopped in mid-air then she threw them back. Explosions could be heard silencing the screams of the thugs, he looked up to see some of the wall about to fall on a group of people so he quickly conjured up a shield saving them from death.

When the fighting had stopped Xander along with everyone else was escorted out of the bank. Once he stepped outside, he saw the girls from earlier were being confronted by a man, snuck towards them hiding behind a car so he could hear everything that was being said. "Well, it appears you kids have just cost me my weekend getaway" the man chuckled. "No matter I was just trying to get attention."

The two girls didn't respond at first then sirens started echoing from a few blocks away. One of the girls looked back then back to the man before saying, "Well, you got your wish" the man chuckled then said,

"Not theirs" Xander knew he was trying to get the attention of if it wasn't the police, which meant he wanted the Shadow Warriors. One of the girls ran at the man ready to blast him with some sort of energy that she had used against a thug in the bank. The man quickly fired at the girls, who dodged the oncoming bullets. One girl hid behind a corner and aimed her hands at the man until a hovercraft flew down and knocked her on her butt. Xander saw the look of fear on her face then up at the hovercraft that looked like it was about to open fire, he had to act now so he pulled out his staff then leaped just as the hovercraft opened fire. Xander stood between the girls and the firing hovercraft, he raised his arm into the air stopping the bullets and turned them into dust up contact with his magic. When the hovercraft had finally stopped shooting, he started waving his staff around, morphing the dust into spikes and shooting it right back at the aircraft.

Xander watched as the hovercraft moved out of the way quick enough to dodge the attacks as the man who tired to kill the girls climbed aboard. When the craft made off quickly he turned to the two girls who stared back at him in shock and awe. Xander's head snapped back to the sirens, which were getting closer by the second, he jerked his head to an alleyway. He ran and the girls followed, he led them up a fire escape onto a rooftop, they all looked down from the roof watching as the cops ran around like bugs making arrests. Xander felt the eyes of one of the girls looking at him so he turned to face them, "So…who are you?" she asked him. He goes to answer when someone else did it for him.

"Xander Thompson." Shadow, the man that Madame Xanadu had showed up appeared from the shadows. Shadow looked over then said, "Same name, no relation. Expert in dark arts and trained by Zatanna and her father." Xander was impressed, he didn't expect anyone to know who the hell he was but Shadow did, and the girl who had asked him his named spoke up again.

"Who are you?"

"Someone who can give you what you want and what you need."

"And what is that?" the other girl asked, her blue and silver eyes meeting Shadow's blue and green mismatched eyes. Xander sensed the girl didn't feel much of a freak at the moment. Shadow broke the silence when he said,

"A place where you can belong."

(!)

Xander and the girls who he found out were named Evelyn Thompson and Estella Voltare were brought back to the Shadow Warrior's HQ. While the girls were off somewhere Shadow and the other members of the team asked Xander about his story so he told them everything minus the stuff about Doctor Gotham since he didn't think that it was really important and he sure as hell didn't tell them about the vision from Madame Xanadu about Zatanna's future along with how they were going to help him prevent it from happening. He answered questions from Surge, Shadow and Mystico which he answered, his voice betrayed him a couple of times showing off his various feelings as he answered the questions.

"And now you are on your own." Shadow finished Xander's statement, "Now you have a choice."

"Join or die?" Xander asked him.

"What, no geez, you can join us or leave. All we ask is that you pull your weight and work together as a team if you chose to join." Shadow stated. Xander bit his lip thinking carefully about if he really wanted to join but then the image of Zatanna's body surrounded by her own blood appeared in his mind so he said,

"Alright, I'll in."

**Well there you have it folks, the story is over and complete but you can continue the ride of Xander's adventure as one of the members of Shadow Warriors until the end then I will start on the sequel now if you excuse me I have a little story called The Crimson Assassin: Origins to get started on. So thanks and goodbye.**


End file.
